Pokemon Love in SA
by ShanaoftheBlazingEye
Summary: Hikari,a Blaziken tried to train herself from the wound she got when she hit Kei,a raging Sceptile.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Kei:A Sceptile eh?(I like FireGrassShipping)**

**Kay:Stop daydreaming let us just start the story.**

**KAY:I'M JUST GOING TO EAT I'M JUST GONNA ADD THE STORY AFTER THE TESTS**

**Hikari:Pls. be patient**

**Tadashi:Eat . . .**

**Kay:I DO NOT OWN S.A. AND POKEMON**

**Hikari:Cool it Down**

**Kay:Thanks  
**

**

* * *

**Hikari jumped from Tree to Tree and Rock from Rock**.**

Suddenly,Faster than the speed of the fastest light came from nowhere and hit her.

Hikari:Whaaa!wWhat was that?Ow a wound. . .

?:I'm sorry miss I'm just going to help you.

Then the one who bumped her carried her in his arms and rans to his nest/home.

Hikari woke up and found herself in a grassy bed.

Hikari:Wh-Who are you?

?:I'm Kei,Nice to meet you.

Hikari:Nice to meet you too.

Kei:Are you alright?

Hikari:I think I'm getting better.

Kei:Good

Hikari:So you're a Sceptile

Kei:Yes,I really am

Hikari:I think I have to go now.

Kei:Wait!

The Hikari felt her legs are hurting again.

Kei:What if I send you home.

Hikari:Wha-What?

Kei:It's ok

Hikari:I can manage somehow

Then (again)faster than a speed of light,Kei jump from his home to his watch post.

Kei:Where's you're home?

Hikari:Near the Forest

Kei:At a cave,am I right?

Hikari:How. . .How did you know?

Kei:I know many things, get ready to take off!

Hikari:Whaaaaaaaaaaaa-

(Insert Echoing Scream here)

They reached Hikari's home.

Kei, Stood outside looking at the Setting Sun.

Hikari tried to walk beside Sceptile/Kei.

Hikari:You know,this is the first time we met but. . .

Kei:But what. . .

Hikari:It feels like where already best friends.

Kei felt his heart is beating fast.

They watch the sun set down.

Kei: I've got to go now,I may visit you tomorrow.

Hikari:Thank You for helping me and you're always welcome here.

Kei (and again) faster than the fastest speed of light left home.

When Kei reached home,He thought about something

* * *

**Kei:Good**

** Kay:Atleast that's the first time you said that in all my S.A. story chapters**

**Hikari:Just then see you at the next capter  
**


	2. Angel of Mine

**Kay:Alright another chapter.I don't own the MUSIC and S.A.**

**Kei:Wonder what might this be. . .**

**Hikari:What about your tests?**

**Kay:Don't worry because I'm Part of the top 10 student's in class.**

**Hikari:Cool.**

**Kei:. . .**

**

* * *

**Kei thought about something. . .

Kei:_Best. . . .Friends. . . ._

Kei:That might be friend or something like that.(_She looks like an Angel)_

Then Kei opened his radio and heard the song"Angel of Mine"

Kei Widened his eyes.(Why does he always do that?) in the lyrics that said. . .

_When I first saw you I already knew _  
_There was something inside of you _  
_Something I thought that I would never find _  
_Angel of Mine_

Kei:What might that thing be inside of me?

After the song- -

Kei:Maybe a rest will do. . .

The next morning,Kei visited Hikari.

Hikari:Hello Kei.

Kei:Hi

Then Kei looked at her but Hikari seen him looking at her.

_I look at you looking at me _  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free _  
_Gonna love you boy you are so fine _  
_Angel of Mine_

Hikari:Are you ok?

Kei:Of Course I am.

Hikari:You know,my old life was just running and resting here but when you came. . I can talk now with you because you are my first ever friend

Kei.

_How you changed my world you'll never know _  
_I'm here for now, you helped me grow _

Kei widened his eyes(the same question he did this action)

Kei:_Hikari smiles so. . .cute. Why am I thinking this way?_

_You came into my life _  
_Sent from above _  
_When I lost the hope _  
_You show my love _  
_I'm checkin for you _  
_Boy your right on time _  
_Angel of Mine_

They stayed there and talked until it was nighttime.

Hikari:You know. . .when my old friends. . .but I never consider them as my friends anymore. . .we never talked this long.

Kei:I can stay here as long as you like.

Hikari:Ok,I will open the radio.

Love Songs is flowing from the speakers including Angel of Mine

_What you mean to me you'll never know _  
_Deep inside I need to show_

Kei:Hikari,friends means to me. . .but you as my best friend. . .you really mean to me.

Hikari:Thank you Kei.

Kei:_That smile again.I love the way she smiles at me._

_I never knew I could feel each moment _  
_As if they were new _  
_Every breath that I take _  
_The love that we make _  
_I only share it with you _  
_You, You, You, You _

_When I first saw you I already knew _  
_There was something inside of you _  
_Something I thought that I would never find _  
_Angel of Mine_

Hikari:You know Kei,I know how to make Pokemon food.

Kei:Wow,I may try some.

Hikari:You're the first friend who said that to me.

Kei:. . .(Insert hiding smile here)

after Dinner-

Kei:That was the best Hikari.

Hikari:Thanks.

_How you changed my world you'll never know _  
_I'm here for now you helped me grow _  
_I look at you looking at me _  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free _  
_Checkin' for you boy your right on time _  
_Angel of Mine_

Kei:Bye(_5 years left)_

-After 5 years of knowing Hikari and some sweet moments they share(not kissing scenes I mean accidents and now what you're thingking pervs)-

* * *

**Kay:At last,after typing for 10 minutes**

**Kei:Just 10 minutes...I can finish that in 0.5 seconds**

**Kay:WHAT!**

**Hikari:I can finish this in 20 seconds.**

**Kay:Fine,See you at the next chapter  
**


End file.
